1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a low cost and operable bench mounted strap edger machine particularly designed to shape, by cutting, one or both longitudinal edges of a leather or other material strap wherein the strap may easily be positioned operatively relative to the cutting edges of the knives in a manner which facilitates gripping of the leading edge thereof to accomplish a pulling action on the strap being processed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the use of the elongated leather or other, like material straps it is common practice to shape, by cutting, the longitudinal edges thereof in a preferred manner, depending upon the use for which the strap is intended. Such straps typically are used as belts, harness, etc. Also, in the operation of machines of this type it is common practice to provide manual force, such as a pull force on the strap when performing the determined cutting operation thereon.
One problem associated with machines of this type, is the inability to easily position the strap for cutting, shaping, etc., in a manner which allows an operator of the machine or assembly to obtain a firm, strong hand hold on a leading portion of the strap in order to exert the necessary pulling force thereon.
Accordingly, there is an obvious need for machines of this type particulalry designed to be operated by a manual pull which serves force being exerted on one end of the material being processed to easily and accurately position the cutting blades relative to the longitudinal edges of the strap. Also such a preferred assembly should facilitate the ability for the operator to firmly grip the strap and exert the proper pulling force thereon. This enables the strap to travel through the machine relative to and against the cutting force exerted on the edges surrounding the other portions of the strap by the knife blade structure.